


The Other Side

by IllynLee



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Gore, Gun Kink, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, Idiots in Love, Knifeplay, Knives, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Monsters, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex, Survival, Survival Horror, Violence, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllynLee/pseuds/IllynLee
Summary: This is not the world you would have expected, there's no mercy, no hope, no love in here... Unless..
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Henry Fisher/Lisa Johnson, Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Other Side

“Okay guys, let’s split up, we’ll regroup at the usual coordinates in 15 minutes. Be quiet, stay safe. Over.”

“‘Rite fellas, let’s kick some rotten asses, see ya at the usual place, last one there has to go around with his cock out for a whole week. You better bring your asses back, see you in a bit.” 

Everything was quiet, no wind, no sound except for the echoing melodies of wild birds. The once familiar scent of the forest was put off by the disturbing smell of death and decay. The remaining leaves on the trees had started to turn rusty red; and the air colder.

As usual, two of the most known clans of the Nockfell sector were out foraging for supplies. One was proceeding with caution, trying to avoid any ‘encounters’ while looking for electrical components among the scraps left behind from the past. Meanwhile the other was running here and there, some searching for mechanical components and food; others looking to kill some infected scum just for their own fun.

Both group leaders, separated from their comrades, delved into the deepest part of the residential area now reduced to ruins. The buildings were covered with overgrown vegetation which significantly reduced visibility. Even though it was considered a safe zone, they still had their guard up, always ready to fight or hunt.

“I’m done with section A, heading to section B. Update me on your position. Found anything useful?”

“Affirmative Sally Face, we found so-”

“ Aftermath, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by this name when we’re on a mission? Anyway, what were you sa-.... Hold up, I hear something.”

The stillness that permeated the forest a few seconds ago was suddenly interrupted by a noise that was barely perceptible; it made the young man switch in a defensive mode. He pulled out his gun, looking around for any possible danger.

“Hey boss, I found some food."

“Ayy BB, I know I can always count on you when it comes to finding food! GJ buddy”

“Oh, thanks boss! Did you find some good stuff?”

“Hell no, this place is so damn boring today, I couldn’t smash a single- Wait a sec… I heard a sound… Maybe the fun starts now... Catch ya later.”

Alerted by a sudden sound, the young hunter unsheathed his combat knife, looking for his prey. He was ecstatically looking around and listening for a peep or sign of where his next victim may be. His senses were on high alert, his heart was racing with adrenaline. A tall oak tree stood, one of which he thought the sound came from. Lips curled into a smirk as he sprinted to the tree with the knife in his hand, thirsty for blood.

Behind said oak tree was where Sal hid with his gun loaded, ready to face whatever approached him. The sound of crunching leaves was getting closer, close enough to strike. He swiftly jumped in front of the tree, pointing his gun towards where his target would be. The next thing he knew, he was being grasped by the neck and pinned on the ground. A towering figure stood above him, pointing a knife to his chest, trapping his neck in a choke. In spite of the situation, Sal managed to aim his gun under the chin of his attacker.

Long dark dreadlocks were dangling on one side of his mask while his blue eye met brown ones; that’s when he understood he was facing another man. They stared into each other's eyes for a while.

“...Traitor.” growled the long-haired man.

“What? Me?! You’re the fucking traitor, asshole!”

“Oh really? Am I?!” he answered, further tightening his grip while getting closer with a grin on his lips. Sal wanted to answer but the hand on his throat was clenching so hard he could barely breathe. He tried to free himself by striking with a punch to the lower side of his opponent, taking advantage of the apparent lack of armor. 

The tall guy collapsed onto his side, bursting out in laughter. “Ohohohoh, the little bunny decided to grow a pair huh!”

“Shut up, Countdown.” Sal said, breathing deeply to catch his breath.

“Shut up? SHUT UP?! Look I’m not ever gonna shut up and if you’re so darn tired of my voice, why don’t you stay the fuck away from my hunting grounds and go fuck yourself?” He stood up and answered looking at him with a threatening gaze.

“Hah! Your hunting place?! I don’t see your name written around here.”

Countdown, who now was standing over the blue-haired man, flipped his knife in his hand before tossing it on the ground right next to Sal’s head.

“Right there, that’s my signature.”

Sal remained in the same position for a few seconds before standing up. He picked up the knife and made sure his rifle wasn’t damaged by the fall, then he shook the dirt off his clothes. Eyes fixated on the taller one as he approached him. His gaze shifted to the knife in his hand that now was slowly moving from the top of Countdown’s belt to the throat leaving a superficial cut on his abdomen.

“So, according to your idea, you’re my property now.” 

“I have many ways to make something mine.” He grabbed the knife pointed at his throat from the blade as blood started to drip down his arm. “Just try me, and you’ll see them all.”

Before Sal could answer, he was promptly interrupted by a distinguishable crackling of leaves; something was heading towards them, fast. Both of them quickly turned to the approaching noise. Another guy appeared from the trees, pointing a gun in their direction. It took a moment for Sal to recognize him to be a fellow member of his group; and it was clear that the blonde was aiming at Countdown. He opened fire, the brunette swiftly dodged the bullet before charging and knocking him to the ground. With a quick move he grabbed the gun his opponent was trying to aim at him and threw it aside. He started to hit him with all the force and the fury of a predator, Sal rushed towards them to stop Larry from killing his comrade but when he tried to grasp him by the arm, he got hit instead and thrown to the ground.

The sound of the shot echoed all over the forest, alarming the other clan members, who didn't take long to get to find their leaders; as soon as they saw what was happening, some of them rushed to stop the fight.

A big muscled man grabbed the brown haired guy by the shoulders, he locked him between his arms to appease his rage while a skinny blue haired guy tried to get his attention by reaching for his face, he started to whisper.

“Hey, Boss... Countdown… Larry? Calm down, calm down and tell us what happened”

After he stopped struggling he gave his companions an explanation while cleaning the blood from his hands. Meanwhile, a black guy reached the barely conscious man who was lying on the ground and a bespectacled redhead helped Sal standing up.

“ARE YOU IDIOTS OR WHAT?! WAS TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER REALLY NECESSARY?!”

“Oh really? OH. FUCKING REALLY?! I WAS JUST DEFENDING MYSELF! Around here, it’s ‘kill or be killed’ and I prefer not to be the one who gets killed.” Countdown yelled while trying in vain to break free from the grip of his comrade. “Calm down boss! One fight is more than enough for today! Let’s head back to the base”

“The most logical choice is to fall back to the base. Aftermath is in need of immediate medical attention and a further fight would result in unnecessary and/or detrimental injuries. We should get back to our convoy right away.” The man with curly red hair suggested in a low voice to Sal, who nodded in response, beckoning to the guy who was holding up Aftermath. They were the first to leave the place while the other two checked on Countdown’s group; which were still trying to calm their leader down.

“Okay, now that you’ve cooled down it might be a good idea to go back to the base.”

“Yeah, yeah. You two go ahead, I have to get my knife back.” Sal had already found what Countdown was looking for and approached to give it back to him.

“Looking for something?”

“I’m just searching for my..” The taller one shifted his gaze from the ground to the blue haired guy who was now standing next to him. “..knife..”

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not that stupid to believe you're going to be nice to us just because of this. " Sal said while handing the blade to the other man who stood up, grabbed it and slowly pointed it to his throat. 

"Ah! You better not trust me. You never know when a traitor might be thirsty for some fresh blood. "

“And you’ll never know when I’ll be watching you from my scope, I'll be keeping an eye on you.”

“Oh well then, I’ll be sure to walk around with my dick out more often then.”

After the final exchange of words, the two men took a few steps back and started to walk their separate ways while maintaining eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you manage to recognise all the characters in this chapter? If yes, leave a comment below and tell us your opinion! 
> 
> Hope you look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
